In Your Dreams
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Twas the night before Battle City, and all through the blimp. Not a soul was stirring, not even a chimp... save for Yami. Yami found this night quite annoying and with no other options to cure his boredom,he decides to take a visit into everyone's dreams.
1. Dreams Really Do Come True!

In Your Dreams

_Part 1_

It was a calm and peaceful night. The stars were out, the Kaiba Corp. blimp was just making it's way out of Domino City with little to no turbulence, and the tournament had ended on a good-ish note. The sleep curfew had ended long since then, and everyone had seemed quite content with that decision after such a long day of intense card playing. But there was one soul that remained awake upon the vessel and he was finding it rather hard to keep quiet about it at this point.

Yami emerged from his soul room and was visible in his ghost-like form sitting beside Yugi on his bed. Yami sat there quietly, staring at Yugi, expecting him to wake up now that he had come out of his soul room. Instead, Yugi remained on his side, asleep. Yami frowned, knowing that his boredom had to be sufficed soon or else, he felt, he might explode. Yami scooted over to Yugi and poked him softly.

"…Yugi…" Yami whispered, staring wide-eyed at being that lay beside him. But Yugi did not stir. Yami poked him again.

"…Yugi…" Yugi made no sign of waking up. Now Yami was getting annoyed. Yami poked him repeatedly several times. "Yugi… Yugi! Wake up… Please? Yugi… I'm bored. Let's play a card game! I promise I'll let you win… Yugi… Yugi!"

Yugi rolled onto his side but still remained asleep. Yami was frustrated at this point. He couldn't sleep at all and hadn't had a single duel in hours. Yami didn't understand how Tea and Tristan could simply stand around the whole time watching card games. It was SO boring. But with these thoughts aside, Yami shrugged and decided to return to his soul room.

When he arrived back into his soul room, Yami was less than pleased. He was still bored. Yami looked around the room at all the stairways and doors, and neither of them were pleasing to his bored mind. Yami crossed his arms.

"It's no fair. Yugi gets a bunch of toys and what do I get? Stairs. Wow… how excited. I can really have a lot of fun with that." Now Yami was talking to himself. This was becoming bad. But the thought of Yugi's soul room did bring about a whole new idea. Yami turned and walked over to the door way, opening it slowly and looking at the door in front of it.

It was Yugi's soul room. It was like the room was gleaming in the faint light, full of opportunity and wonder but most of all; fun. Yami chuckled with a clever smile and tip toed over to the room. Observing the room carefully, he found the device he was looking for around the frame of the door. A tiny button sticking out from the wall. Yami's finger approached the button and pressed it.

Within seconds, Yami sprinted out of sight and hid in the shadows of the hallway. The soul room's door opened and Yugi walked out, looking around.

"Hello?" He called, looking down both ways of the hallway. Yami held a hand over his mouth, containing his laughter as best he could just as Yugi shrugged and went back into his room. With precise quickness, Yami made another run towards the door, pressed the bell once more, and ran once more down the opposite end of the hallway. Once again, the door was opened and Yugi revealed himself again.

"Hello?" Yugi asked, "Is somebody there?" This time Yami couldn't contain all his laughter, letting one laugh slip out. Yugi's attention was drawn and looked down the hallway.

"Pharaoh? Is that you?" Yami remained perfectly still and swallowed down all his laughter. Yugi sighed with frustration and put his hands on his hips, "Okay Pharaoh, seriously. Who else could it possibly be? You're the only one who has access to my soul room. Come on out." Yami got up and walked towards him.

"Technically Shadi could get in here." Yugi rolled his eyes and turned to walk back into his soul room.

"Go back to your room, Pharaoh, I'm kind of busy." Yami quickly ran ahead and caught up with Yugi before he could close the door.

"Wait, Yugi," Yugi turned around when he was standing in his room.

"What?"

"Wanna play a card game or two?" Yugi sighed.

"Haven't you had enough card games for one day? You're the only one who even gets to play them most of the time." Yami frowned.

"Nu-uh! That's not always true." Yugi put up his hand and signaled Yami to be quiet.

"Sorry Pharaoh, but I'm a little busy." Yami bent over to the side to get a sneak peak into Yugi's room. There was an assortment of army soldiers lined up in a battle formation; the soldiers had been dived between gray and green.

"You're not busy, you're just playing army men!" Yugi had his hand on the door now, and slowly started to make his way to close it.

"Yes, and I intend to finish the Battle of Yorktown before the night is over. Sorry Pharaoh, why don't you go visit someone else?" Yami opened his mouth to protest, but before he could, Yugi had closed to door on him. Yami frowned, unable to figure out what he was suppose to do next. Visit someone else? Yami was sure he didn't have the power to simply walk into people's minds, that was Shadi's job.

Yami came out once more in his ghost form, coming to the conclusion that it both his and Yugi's soul room could no longer be used as an option to go and find entertainment in. Yami began to wander around the blimp, hovering along the floor, and gliding into the first room he came to.

It was Joey's room; Joey was sprawled out on the bed, with his clothes scattered all over the room. It was easy to see that Joey was sound asleep. Yami was about to leave, when he spotted, what appeared to be, a fluffy-looking cloud of some sort just above Joey's bed. Yami eyed it curiously and walked over to it to observe it from a closer range.

Yami felt like he knew what this was, but the word simply wasn't coming to him at that moment. He put his hand to his head, wishing he could remember the one word that defined what this cloud thing was. There was a connection between this and Joey sleeping. Then Yami all of the sudden remembered. A dream; that was what it was!

Yami held out his hand towards the dream cloud, and suddenly everything went white. When Yami re-opened his eyes, he was no longer standing in the middle of Joey's room, but in some sort of street on the bad side of town. Yami looked around, the place was deserted. Everything that surrounded him was in pretty bad condition, and he found himself pondering whether this was actually a dream or not.

Gun shots were heard, and Yami fell to the ground as a common instinct. When he looked up, he saw Joey standing nearby him.

"Yeah, take dat ya gang bangas!" Yami blinked once or twice before getting up. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Joey… only in a tuxedo, and holding an M16 in his hand.

"…Joey? Is that you?" Joey turned around, but lowered his gun when he saw that it was Yami.

"Oh Yug, didn't think I'd see you here." Yami raised one eyebrow, his eyes remained glued to the gun Joey had in his hands.

"Um, Joey… why do you have a gun?"

"GET DOWN!" Joey shoved Yami to the ground, just before taking up his gun once more and firing it into the alleyway up ahead. There were a couple of thugs with AK47s hiding out there, trying to get a good aim and kill Joey. "You wanta piece o dis? Come and get it ya jerks!" Joey kept firing all the bullets until he was out of rounds. When he was, he held out a hand to Yami.

"Yugi, I don't think this is the safest place to talk, let us step into my office."

"You have an office?" Joey nodded, saying nothing more but instructed Yami to follow him all the same. Yami walked close behind him, as they went through a dark hallway, went down a secret staircase, and came out into an underground hide out of some sort. There were all sorts of thugs around the place, staring at Yami.

"Eh Boss, who's da twerp?" Joey glared at him, the man instantly regretted his words.

"He's wit me," Joey said in a low voice. The rest of the people in the room didn't look too confident either as Joey walked by. Yami was baffled to see that Joey seemed to rule this place like it was his own crib. Joey entered a small room right next to the bar that had been set up down there, and walked over to a big chair that was behind a huge desk.

"Now Yug, before you can join our gang, I have at know…" Joey reached down and pulled something from under his desk, "Have you ever used one of these?" Joey placed a machine gun on full display in front of Yami. Yami's eyes grew big and he gulped.

"Um… no." Joey sat there silently, studying Yami's every move.

"Okay, now answer me this. Have you ever worked in the mafia before?" Yami got up.

"Uh, yeah, I'm going to go now, Joey." Joey got up.

"Hey! Where do you think you're goin hot stuff?" Yami quickened his pace.

"I have to get out of here…" Joey lifted the machine gun off the desk and fired at Yami. Yami fell to the ground and began to sink through the floor, before looking up at Joey's face. He was laughing like a crazed maniac.

"BAM! Right in the kisser!"

Yami flew out and fell onto the ground. He blinked for a moment and felt his face. He was… alive? And still breathing too! But how? Yami got up and looked around. He was back in Joey's room. Yami gazed at Joey, whom was still in a cradled position, curled up on his bed. There was a demonic smile across his sleeping face. Yami shivered at the thought of what else was going on in Joey's dream, but didn't care to find out.

Walking out of the room and down the hall once more, Yami was staring at his hands in disbelief. He could go into people's dreams! Not only that, but he could see and experience what they were doing! Yami couldn't wait to experience more. Yami took the next opportunity he could to slip into the room next to Joey's and see who's room it was.

It was Tea's room. A grin formed along Yami's face. He couldn't wait to see what Tea's dream was like. Maybe this would hold the key to the answer of which Yugi Tea was truly in love with the most. Yami brushed his two hands together as he approached the fluffy cloud hovering over Tea's head. Yami shot out his hand and let himself get zapped into Tea's dream world.

Suddenly he was standing in a tuxedo of his own with his hair slicked back and a flower pinned to his suit. Yami was puzzled by his appearance but when he looked up, Tea was there and grabbed his hand. She was in a sparkling gown; looking absolutely fantastic. Yami's eyes nearly exploded after getting one look at her.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all over! They just announced the other actors and actresses competing for my award." Tea dragged Yami through the many tables and people in the rather large and extravagant room. Tea pulled him down into his seat and squeezed his hand tightly.

Yami still didn't know what was going on, but he did like Tea's hand being around her. There was a tall man upon ahead on the stage in front of the room, he was standing at a podium and speaking into the microphone. A very attractive woman handed him an envelope the second he held his hand out to retrieve it.

"And the winner is…" the man said, with his voice lingering in the air. Yami looked around, everyone was on the edge of their seat, awaiting the final name to be called out. "Tea Gardner!" Tea let out a loud squeal and jumped to her feet. She pulled Yami up as well and hugged him to the point where he sure his lungs wouldn't recover.

"I can't believe it! I won!" Tea cried happily, kissing Yami on the cheek before running up to the stage. By this time, the man had a trophy in his hand and held it out to Tea. She humbly took it and stared at it's golden beauty before approaching the podium herself. Yami was curious as to what the award was for, he was sure it was for something involving her dance abilities considering becoming a famous dancer had been Tea's long life dream. It would only make sense to actually dream about it while one was asleep.

Tea took in a deep breath and leaned in towards the microphone.

"I'd first like to thank everyone who ever believed in me and always told me I could do it. You guys were sometimes the only things that kept me going. And… I'd like to thank all my supporters and fans. Lastly, I'd like to thank my one true love for always being there for me." The camera turned to Yami and Yami shyly waved at the camera. "I love you more than anything in the world." Yami smiled and Tea nodded as she began to finish up her speech.

"I guess there's nothing else to say except thank you to everyone for giving me the Ultimate Fluffy Pink Sparkles Friendship Award! Have a good night!" Yami's mouth dropped. The what what what award? Yami slapped his forehead, just before he spotted Tea running towards him. "Come see my trophy, dear!" Yami shook his head. He had to get out of here, this was simply too much.

Within a fracture of a second, Yami was back in Tea's room. Tea had her arms tightly wound around the fluffy pillow in her arms. Yami had seen enough of this and slowly made his way out of the room. That was odd, yet slightly amusing in a way on after it was all over. He headed down the same path he had been on until he came across another room across the hall, close to where Tea's room had been.

Yami popped his head in, a little anxious to see who it was. Yami recognized Tristan sleeping in the room he was looking into. Yami almost had the urge to leave right then and there; considering Tristan was such a… bland character of sorts. But he did have the urge to see what Tristan kept up there in that cheerleader head of his. Maybe Tristan was a completely different person on the inside. Yami wanted to find out for himself.

Yami inched closer and closer and let the dream consume him in a heart beat. Yami expected to be zapped into a completely different place he had never been in, but instead… he was in an all white room. There was literally nothing. Yami found this to be strange to say the least. His eyes found what seemed to look like a motorcycle nearby. Yami ran towards it with anticipation of seeing something cool.

But as he approached it, he became more and more disappointed. The motorcycle was in motion, it was rocking back and forth like a crib. There was a coin collector machine in front of it, a sticker that read 25 cents on the label. Yami looked more closely at the toy's brand name, but all he could find was "5'Ds! The Future of GX and the End of the World As You Know It!" Yami found that to be quite… odd.

"Hey Yugi," A muffled voice could be heard from inside the machine. As Yami took a closer look, he recognized Tristan within the ride. Yami moved in closer and cocked his head to the side.

"Um… hey Tristan. What are you doing?"

"Riding a motorcycle." Yami was silent for a bit. "…Oh, that's cool." Tristan nodded, his hands were fasted on the little handlebars that the person was supposed to hold onto during the ride. Yami sighed loudly and spoke once more. "So… you getting a little bored in there?" Tristan shook his head.

"Nope, not at all. This is the most action I get all day." Yami's eye twitched.

"So out of all the dreams you could be having, you decided to go with this?" Tristan turned his head and looked at Yami as if he was a crazy person.

"What are you saying? That this doesn't look fun to you?"

"Well… yes."

"Psh-you don't know what you're missing." Tristan turned back towards the game, completely ignoring Yami from this point on. Yami shook his head with disappointment; somehow he had expected more from Tristan, and he wasn't really sure why. Yami started walking away, he didn't want to waste anymore of his dream catching time here in this boring dream.

Yami came back to the real world, leaving Tristan's dream for good as well as his room. Yami did have to admit, he was a bit surprised at some of the dreams he did end up experiencing on this bizarre jaunt he was on. But he wasn't done yet. There were still a bunch of people on the blimp, all waiting for Yami to discover what they're most in depth dreams were.

When Yami spotted a new room, he decided to play a little game as well. He would close his eyes, enter the room without seeing who the person was, and zap himself into their dream. Yami could barely contain himself, this was simply too much fun to be had by just one person in one night!

Yami neared the room, and did as he had instructed himself to do and closed his eyes. Yami made sure to stray away from all walls and move towards the most likely place where a bed would be found. The flash happened, and Yami could feel his body being transported through dimensions into someone's dream.

When the movement had stopped, Yami opened his eyes and found he was in a huge coliseum of some sort. Yami's jaw gaped at the fascination, there were crowds of people sitting all around the arena in the middle, cheering and calling out to the champion. Yami made his way towards the arena and towards one side where one of the competitors was sitting.

Yami rushed over to see if maybe a card game was being played, but instead he found something much, much different.

"And now I activate another handy capsule of mine, and attack with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! I'm afraid that's it for the rest of your life points!" The opponent on the other end turned away in shame and ran off from the arena. The small winner stood up and held his arms in the air. The crowd was cheering his name, telling him he was the champion of capsules.

"Mokuba?" Mokuba looked down at Yami and smiled.

"Hey Yugi!" Mokuba jumped down from his seat and ran over to him, "I didn't know you were coming. Did you come to see me claim my championship, AGAIN?" Yami shrugged.

"I guess so. So what exactly are you the champion of? Duel monsters, like your big brother?" Mokuba shook his head.

"Nah, capsule monsters. Seto and I agreed in the manga that he would be champion of duel monsters and I would be champion of capsule monsters. And so far it's worked out." Yami could tell by the way Mokuba was talking that he probably shouldn't mention taking that very champion title away from Seto.

"Well that's sounds pretty cool," Yami said in reply, "What do you plan to do next?" Mokuba gazed upon all the fans and spectators in the stadium and smiled at them, giving them a wave or two. A roar of cheers and claps exploded once Mokuba did. Afterwards, Mokuba turned back to Yami.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking I'll bask in my glory for a bit, just before they make some sort of spin off show about this."

"Spin off show, eh?" Mokuba nodded proudly, crossing his arms.

"It'll be the coolest show ever. And I just know when they make it, I'm going to be the star!" Yami smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you will be, Mokuba, I'm sure you will be." Yami turned and started walking away. He hadn't really meant what he said, but he did wish the best to Mokuba all the same. After all, in a world where him and Yugi technically were the stars, Mokuba should've been allowed to dream. Then a sudden question popped into his mind and he turned back around.

"Oh Mokuba!"

"Yeah?" Mokuba looked towards him. Yami ran back over to where Mokuba was standing.

"Hey, I was wondering, if I were to, I don't know, be able to jump into dreams and experience them. Do you think Kaiba would be dreaming at this time of night?" Mokuba scratched his chin and pondered this thought. His brother rarely got sleep, especially during tournaments. Seto was very much so into insomnia when it came right down to it.

"You might be able to catch him dozing off, but his dream portal would probably fade in and out since my brother tends to do that a lot. That's how much sleep he survives on daily." Yami's mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious?" Mokuba nodded, "Wow… I wonder how that guy functions." Mokuba held up his hands in the air.

"It still baffles me to this day."

"Alright, well I'll see you on the flip side Mokuba!" Yami ran the opposite direction and flew out of Mokuba's dream. This time he skillfully landed on his feet instead of hitting the floor. Yami was getting much better at this. He turned back and looked at Mokuba, whom was asleep in a computer chair with Seto's coat drooped over him. Yami wanted to admire the adorable shot, but he was much too excited to see what Seto's dream would be like. He was sure it would definitely have something to do with him, and most likely dueling. Yami couldn't wait.

Turning to his left, he saw Seto over on a computer chair. His back was hunched over and his eyes were slowly moving up and down like he were drifting in and out of sleep. Yami inched near him and noticed that his dream cloud was fading in and out. Rubbing his hands together, he waited for the perfect chance, right before leaping into the cloud with much care and consideration.

Yami was transported to some sort of dark realm. There were flames all around him, scary ghouls coming towards him, evil human-eating plants growing from the ground, with bullets and arrows flying all through-out the air. If you could imagine hell, well, this was it. Yami was looking all around in astonishment. Seto must've had one messed up brain to think up this kind of stuff. Speak of the devil(Yami proceeded to chuckle once he had thought that one up) he saw Seto up ahead.

Yami ran towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. Seto turned around, his arms were crossed, and he had his normal displeased look on his face.

"Muto? What are you doing here?" Seto was talking like he was surprised, but he sure didn't look it.

"I just decided to bop into your dream to see what it was like, although…" Yami looked all around him, "Now that I see it, I'm not sure I want to stay for much longer. How were you able to think all this stuff up?" Seto shrugged.

"Oh, you know, the normal stuff. Mainly my childhood though." Yami's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"This was what your childhood was like?!" Seto shrugged.

"Basically. Unless you can think of a worse hell then this." Yami scratched his head and turned back towards Seto.

"Wow Kaiba, you're one messed up guy."

"I'd like to think we're all a little insane on the inside." Yami was beginning to wish he hadn't even entered Seto's dream. Some of the stuff he could see crawling around him was creepy enough to scare him in HIS dreams. Yami wasn't going to be able to stand it for much longer.

Then Yami saw it. The scariest thing of them all. A huge black demon, about ten times the size of Seto standing in front of them both. His body was made up of mostly shadows, his eyes were blood red, and he had fangs as if he were a vampire and claws like he were a wolf. It was down right the most demonic monster he had ever seen before; possibly even more frightening than all the god cards put together. Yami turned to Seto once more.

"Um… and what might that be?" Seto was standing there, staring at the beast straight in the eyes, barely unfazed.

"Oh, that would be my step father." Yami gulped.

"Wow Kaiba… that's just… wow."

"Now do you see why I don't sleep?" Yami nodded slowly, still staring at the monster in disbelief and slowly inching away at the same time. Seto could see him doing this out of the corner of his eye and simply had to ask; "Where are you going?"

"Uh… out of this dream?"

"Correction; nightmare."

"Oh, right… yeah, well whatever it is, I'm leaving."

"Smart choice." When it seemed safe enough, Yami turned all the way around and started running farther and farther away from Seto until he found himself popping out of Seto's dream and back into his room. Yami sighed, what a creepy dream. He had to remind himself to stay away from Seto for a while, that was scary enough to change your whole perspective about a guy. Yami knew Seto was a little off the deep end, but that? Wow.

But Yami put it all behind him as he walked into the hallway. He rubbed his hands together with a devilish smile on his face. There were still many more passengers on the blimp and he couldn't wait to see what they were dreaming about.

Anything would be better than Seto's dream. That guy seriously needed to think about getting some therapy.

* * *

**A/N:** _If you're thinking I'm putting all my homework and responsibilities to the side, than yes, you are absolutely right. I'm not only updating one story, but starting up another. But don't get two excited, there's only two parts in this story which means it shall be ending next chapter. Yami was a little OOC I was told, but that's okay, I'm sure you guys still want to hug his brains out. Thanks for checking it out!_


	2. Your Worst Nightmare

Starlight Luster:Hahaha, I think so too. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the rest of the story!

Yamia Ishtar: Lulz indeed, my friend! Thanks for the review!

AmePiper: I wanted to intertwine more of that poem, but I don't think you can get much better than the bit I put in with the summary, hahaha. The poem totally came to be out of the blue, actually, while I was typing out the summary. I love those random moments of inspiration. I love that shot of Mokuba too! It use to be my most favorite shot of him EVER! I should go find that picture again and put it as my icon. Yeah… that's what I should do(even though I love his little face in the current one I have, he's so cute!) I know both scenes your on about, and I'm so happy I do(or else I should've been shot or something) Anyways, thanks for the review!

Yugi's Girl006: Yay! I was hoping my readers would sort of look past the fact that the characters were being a little OOC for humoristic purposes. I wanna stab Tea like every ay of my life. But that's just me. Thanks for the review!

MythCreatorWriter: I don't hear much from you anymore! I hope you got my PM. I hate GX, and I'm sure I'd hate 5'Ds even more(although I've heard from my fellow YGO crowd that it's different from GX, in the reasoning that it's so bad, it's funny) I mean, cause we all gotta admit, GX was just plain bad. At least with 5D's we can look back on it in a couple years and laugh about it. With GX… he's just kind of that mistake that you regret every time you think of it. But there's my little rant for you, hahaha. Thanks for the review!

In Your Dreams

_Part 2_

Yami rubbed his hands repeatedly as he sneaked through the hallway to the next room. Popping into other's dreams had instantly become a game to him and as many knew; anything that even slightly resembled a game easily became an obsession for Yami. Yami popped his head off to the side of the doorway, looking into the bedroom. Serenity was sound asleep in bed.

Yami stared at her blankly, he pondered how Joey would react if Joey found out Yami was going into his sister's dream. Yami knew this wasn't at all like peeping at her, but still… would Joey be okay with this? It just seemed a little odd when he thought about it. Yami shrugged, he was running out of dreams to invade, so he decided what the heck and went in for it.

Yami walked over to her bedside and jumped into her dream cloud. The sudden transition from reality to dream was no longer surprising or scary for Yami, but when the scene had settled he was confused. The walls of the room that he appeared to be standing in resembled that of several bandages and when he looked down, he found that he was standing on glass instead of, well, an actual floor.

"Yugi?" Yami looked up from the glass beneath him and over at Serenity. She was standing awkwardly on the other side of the room, making sure to keep her body completely still. Serenity recognized Yami's face and a smile emerged from her fearful face, "Oh Yugi! It is you! Thank goodness." Serenity seemed so relieved.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" Yami decided to ask out of the blue.

"Well, Joey had come back earlier, but he wasn't any help." Yami chuckled a bit.

"I see… but, may I ask, what it is you need help with?" Serenity's eyes pointed to the ground.

"If you haven't noticed, we're standing on a thin layer of glass."

"So? Does that mean it can't hold us?" Yami lifted his foot to move forward but Serenity let out a scream. Yami fell backwards onto the glass floor, but nothing appeared to have cracked.

"Are you CRAZY? You're going to get us both killed!" Serenity yelled, remained still all the while.

"Is there a reason you're being so psycho about this?" Serenity bit her lip and looked down. Her eyes were beginning to brim with sparkling tears when she looked back at Yami. Yami raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm… scared. I don't know if I can make it."

"So… you're just going to stand here for the rest of your life? Why not take a chance?" Serenity very, very carefully shook her head.

"I'm… scared. What if I fall?" Yami frowned.

"You'll never know unless you try. Sometimes you fall, but even if you do, you'll have to get up." Serenity glared at him.

"I'm not sure that analogy pertains to this situation." Yami held out his hand towards Serenity, offering a smile.

"I know you can do it, just take a chance." Serenity stared at his hand for a long while, then switched back up to his face. Yami guessed she had decided to do it when she began to ready herself for the jump. Serenity bent forward, closed her eyes, and leapt over to Yami. The glass shattered beneath her just as her hand grasped onto Yami's and the room instantly disappeared.

When Serenity re-opened her eyes, they were safely floating in the air, hovering downwards towards a grassy field that lay below them. She was still locked onto Yami like her life depended on it, but her eyes brightened with the site of the beautiful meadow that ranged below.

In a matter of seconds, they had landed on the ground.

"I did it! I really did it!" Serenity turned to Yami, "I guess… I was just afraid. I thought so many bad things were gonna happen… but they didn't." Yami nodded and smiled. Her eyes glimmered in the sun, but they way she was looking at him changed. Suddenly, she had this dreamy lovey dovey smile on her face as she inched closer to Yami, locking herself within his arms.

"My hero…" Serenity said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Yami gulped and inched away, slipping out of her arms with ease.

"No thank you," Yami stated, "My pairing is already confusing enough." Yami turned and began to run out. Serenity was calling for him from behind, but Yami already knew he was done had been done with this dream a long time ago.

As he exited the dream as well as the room, he thought what a bummer it had been, and why on earth he had to get stuck in such a incredibly serious and boring dream. Yami promised himself he would go into a more interesting character's dream.

Moving onto the next room and peeking in, Yami found Ryo sound asleep, he could only imagine what a great dream he would find in there. Although Ryo was quite the bland character by nature, with that evil spirit floating around all the time, Yami knew this was bound to be good. Yami did his same old ritual, sneaking into the room, even though it was quite possible that no one would be able to hear him anyway even if he was noisy.

Yami jumped into the dream all the same, and found himself in a meeting room of sorts. Yami looked around; there were a bunch of men, sitting at a long square table, with their attention all in one place. In front of each man that was seated at the table, there was a name tag in front of them. The name tags would read names such as, "Military," "Religious Leaders," "Labor Workers," "Rich People," "Poor People," and other various groups that made up an average country.

At the very head of the table was a podium, and at that podium was none other than Bakura. A little ways away, in the shadow of himself, was little Ryo, standing frightfully behind him.

"Oh, Pharaoh! There you are!" Bakura said happily, grinning, "Come now, take a seat. I was just about to begin. We thought you weren't going to come." Yami raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, really? That's… odd."

"Please, let's not waste a minute more. Sit down." Yami sat down as Bakura had asked and Bakura cleared his throat. "Now, I'm sure you all are aware of my most recent overthrow of the Pharaoh, and that I will be taking over Egypt, most likely changing the form of government to that of dictatorship." Yami's eyes widened.

"What?" Bakura eyed Yami and two guards whom had been standing off to the side straightened up and moved closer over to where Yami was sitting.

"Now, now Pharaoh, no one said you were allowed to talk. After all, I am the dictator now." Yami growled and crossed his arms.

"What makes you think this is going to work?"

"Dictatorship always works, and in the end it's better for the country. I mean, thanks to you, Egypt is going under. It's up to me to bring hope to these people." Yami rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Cause that's totally what happened when Hitler took over." Bakura glared at him.

"I said no more talking, Pharaoh dear, or else I'm going to have to sick my officials on you." The two guards brought their fists up and pointed them in Yami's direction. Yami sank into his seat, but still with a disgruntled look on his face. Bakura cleared his throat once more, ready to begin once again.

"Now… back to what I was saying. So as my first order of business," Bakura continued, "So I was thinking that we're going to build up our military and make all the latest bombing technology and BOMB all the minorities, kill all the people who don't speak our language, sabotage the poor people and become friendly with all the rich people."

"Um… Bakura, that wasn't what we…" Ryo began, but was interrupted.

"I'm going to be the richest, most powerful dictator/ruler EVER! And when we do that, we'll bomb other countries and force them to alliance with us. And what else? WE'RE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD. We'll have the most countries, the most slaves, we'll have EVERYTHING!"

"Hey, you can't do that!" Yami said. The guards moved forward and held a knife to his throat. Bakura walked over to him and had the look of death in his eyes.

"What was that?" Yami gave a weak chuckle and gulped.

"Um… I meant… that… you can't do that because, what if the United States goes and invades you? I mean, you know how they are when it comes to bombs and stuff… heh?" Bakura took a step back and gave a loud bellow of laughter.

"The States? As if they're any kind of threat! Besides, we have an alliance with them. For the most part we'll make them think we're making these bombs to kill the terrorists and in the last minute, WE'LL BOMB THEM TOO!" Bakura went into an evil laugh that echoed through-out the whole room.

"But… Bakura, I thought we agreed on a single party system and not a dictatorship," Ryo said quietly.

"NO. This is my country and we'll do it MY way!" Bakura said, then turning around to face Yami, "Isn't that right?" But Yami was already running away. Bakura order his men to go after him. Yami was scared out of his wits, but thankfully he had fallen out of the dream before they could catch him. That was a close one. A VERY close one.

Yami was taken in deep breaths. He didn't think the dream itself was very scary at all, but by the way Bakura was saying it let Yami know that Bakura was dead serious about what he was going to do. Yami glanced down at the sleeping Ryo. Or maybe it was Bakura, Yami couldn't tell. There was an evil smile on his face as he was deep in his slumber.

It was probably Bakura then. As Yami began walking out of the room he decided he would have to write down on his to-do list to figure out a way of getting rid of that damn ring WITHOUT IT COMING BACK. Yami would melt it. Yes, that seemed logical. He would make an epic journey to a far away land just to drop it into a volcano. Yami hoped he would run into some hobbits along the way, they were always quite friendly.

Yami traveled down the hallway, another question coming to mind. What time was it? Did time pass as he was in the dream? Cause it seemed like he had been doing this for hours, and yet it didn't seem like morning was coming anytime soon. Yami shrugged, for the most part it didn't really matter. Yami was having too much fun popping into people's dreams and seeing what they were like. Even if most tended to disturb him, but no matter.

Yami made a surprised face, for the next room he was standing next to was Duke's. Yami wasn't very close to Duke. In fact, the only time he had ever really talked to him was when he was being an ass about the whole dungeon dice-whatever piece of crap it was. Anyway, he was very curious to see what kind of dreams he would witness in Duke's mind.

Yami took his normal precautious, walking into the room quietly, finding the dream cloud, and jumping in. This took far less longer than Yami had initially thought. Maybe he was getting use to this.

When the scene became clear, he appeared to be a casino of some sort. Yami found this to be slightly odd, as he started walking around looking all over the place. There were some sketchy looking people here, that's for sure. But there were very nicely dressed people too. Yami didn't mind the people as much as the patrols that seemed to stand on every corner, keeping a good eye on everyone.

They seemed the sketchiest of all. Yami started to walk past one of them when they eyed Yami with deep suspicion. Yami ran off almost immediately, which probably wasn't the best thing to do but he did it anyway until he saw a casino table that was more crowded than the rest. There were also cheers to be heard over from where the table stood.

Yami slowly approached the table and pushed by the people to see what was happening. He was at the other end of the table set out in front of him, a pair of dice shot out and rolled a perfect seven instantly. The crowd cheered again.

"Wow! That guy's amazing!"

"He's winning nearly every round!"

"That guy is definitely going to have millions by midnight tonight." Yami looked at this supposed master of, what appeared to be, a casino game of craps. Yami was surprised, but not shocked, to see Duke Devlin at the other end of the table. Yami pushed away and walked over to the other side where Duke was standing.

"Hey Duke, nice dice throwing," Duke turned away from the two ladies he had wrapped around each arm and over at Yami. His face lifted and his arms retracted.

"Yugi! Oh, there you are man. Glad you could make it. It is my hour, baby. I'm making LOADS of money!" Duke stepped off to the side to reveal the tons amongst tons of poker chips that stood on his end of the table. Yami's eyes nearly popped out; he didn't understand how much each chip was worth, but it sure seemed like a lot even without understanding the math.

"Wow."

"I know, right? I'm planning on running this place dry. I'm on top of my game," Duke held up his dice once more, "Check it out. I declare another seven!" Duke flung the dice so quickly Yami was barely sure he even saw Duke's hand move. But the dice had been thrown and sure enough, it rolled another seven. The crowd was cheering while others were in a trance of amazement.

Duke bowed as he graciously took his money from the dealer's hand. Yami blinked with awe, the pile only seemed to grow. The crowd passed Duke's dice back up to him, while Yami's eyes remained on it.

"You're really killing the competition Duke. Could I possibly hold your dice?" Duke was back with the two ladies he had around his arms previously and looked back at Yami and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Knock yourself out." Duke turned his attention back to his ladies while Yami held the dice in his hand. Yami observed them closely.

"Oh, no wonder you win. These dice are fake." The crowd went silent and Duke twisted back around.

"What did you say?" Yami held up the dice so that everyone could see. "One dice has four dots painted on every side and three is painted on the same way. These are fake." The crowd was now glaring at Duke. The women had left his arms and the overseers were now making their way towards the casino table. Yami was chuckling.

"Wow, this is the cheapest trick in the book. I can't believe you guys didn't catch this." Then suddenly, all at once, the crowd formed into a mob. Duke turned and glared at Yami.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Not if they kill you first!" Yami said, jumping out of the way just as the mob and the overseers came and jumped all at once at Duke. Yami got away safely and got out of there as fast as he could. Yami wasn't really in trouble, but the mob did look a little scary. Yami stared down at Duke's sleeping state, which seemed much more troubled now then before when he looked so peaceful.

Yami continued on, never the less, still as excited as before to see who else's dream he could corrupt and invade. Yami was almost… disappointed to see that the room belonged to Ishizu. Sure, she was a seemingly important character, sort of, but there was nothing really intriguing about her. But Yami decided to take a peek into her dream anyway.

Yami was expecting to pop up in Ancient Egypt or maybe even whatever place you go to in order to learn how to predict the future or something. But instead, he was in… a bar. Yami raised his eyebrow. What on earth was he doing in a bar? Was this a normal place for someone to dream of being in? Yami moved forward even with these questions in mind.

After a couple minutes of wandering around, Yami managed to find the bar table and sat down at it.

"Another shot, please," A raspy, female voice said from beside him. Yami turned his head and gasped when he saw that it was, in fact, Ishizu the woman sitting beside him at the bar.

"Ishizu?" Ishizu grasped the shot in her head after the bar tender handed it to her and took a long sip before turning towards him.

"Hey Yugi." Yami furrowed his brow.

"You know for damn sure that I'm not Yugi, don't play dumb. You and all the other weirdos from Egypt seem to be the only people that know I'm the Pharaoh." Ishizu sighed and took in another long sip, finishing the glass.

"Whatever," She said plainly, "I need another one over here." Yami observed Ishizu and her current state. Never had he seen her look so… bad. It had to be against anime rules at least to look that bad. Yami was almost ashamed to call her Egyptian, but he still had that burning question he felt he needed to ask.

"So… this begs the question, what are you doing here in a bar? I mean, I thought when I was going to jump into your dream you'd be, I don't know, making sand angels or something with your brother." Ishizu shook her head.

"Nope, I hate that dump," Ishizu said, "I'm here because I hate my life."

"Really? You don't strike me as a depressed person."

"You'd be surprised what living underneath a bunch of sand for your whole life could do to a person," Ishizu shook her head sorrowfully, "And then only to come up because your brother has gone crazy and then con some kid into holding a duel monsters tournament."

"Dang, is it really that bad?" Ishizu looked at him as if he was stupid.

"What do you think? You think I enjoy this? I never even got to go to my high school prom…" Tears started rolling down Ishizu's face, "Even after Mahad had asked me out, father still said no!" Ishizu buried her face within her hands. Yami slowly got up from the table and started inching away.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Ishizu yelled, catching him right away before he could leave.

"Nowhere!" Yami responded quickly, jumping back into his seat.

"Oh, if I had known it was going to be like this, I would've listened to my mother. I could've become an actress, I could've gone somewhere in your life." Yami leaned onto the table, bored out of his mind.

"When can I go?" Ishizu glared at him.

"You don't even care about me!" Yami raised his eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You were everything to me!" Yami looked around the room to see if she was directly talking to him.

"I think you might have me mixed up with someone else." Ishizu took up her glass and splashed it all over Yami's shirt. "Hey!"

"You deserve it, you jerk! Do you even realize how many thousands upon thousands of years my family waited for you?" Ishizu growled, and then muttered, "Jerk." A formally dressed man pushed through the crowd and walked over to Ishizu. He tapped her on the shoulder in a quick manner and leaned in to tell her something.

"Ishizu, we need you on the pole." Ishizu nodded and the man walked off. She gulped down the last bit of alcohol she had in the glass and got up.

"Well Yugi… or whoever the hell you are, I'll see you later. Duty calls." The minute Ishizu was out of site, Yami made a run for it. He rushed out of the bar and out of the dream as quickly as possible. When he came back to reality and was standing in her room once more, he stared down at the woman.

"That was slightly more OOC then how I've been acting," Yami said to himself, before turning and walking away. Entering the hall, Yami began to realize that he was nearing the last room on the blimp. Yami didn't realize that he had gone through nearly everyone so quickly. He was still bewildered at who the next person could be.

A wide smile grew on his face as he realized the inhabitant of the next room he stood in. Yami rubbed his hands together once again. This would be good. This could be his own little way of getting his revenge, he supposed.

Yami walked over to the dream cloud, but stopped and looked down at Marik for a moment. He wanted to punch that guy so hard right then and there. He was causing them so much trouble as it is. But Yami would have to wait, for lives could only be tarnished on the dueling field. Fighting people in hand to hand combat? No, that was not how normal people dealt with kidnappers/murders/psycho paths/general bad guys.

Jumping into the dream cloud, Yami put aside his thoughts and continued forward. Now he was in… a park? This seemed a little out of place. Yami walked around, searching for Marik around every corner. Where was that guy? He looked up and now he was standing by the jungle gym and there was a bunch of little kids gathered around it. Their attention seemed preoccupied with something extraordinary.

Yami inched closer, but it wasn't before long that the crowd parted into two groups and there was one person alone whom waltz on through them all. It was a little, tiny, child version of Marik. Yami could barely contain his laughter. Marik put his hands on his hips.

"And what are YOU laughing about?" Marik order, in a high-pitched, child-like voice. This only caused Yami to laugh louder.

"You! You're just a tiny, little kid!" Yami stated, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm not the only one. Look at you." Yami stopped and looked down. He was a little kid too! He was short(that wasn't much of a surprise though), with a goofy looking hat over his head, and a pair of bright red overalls to add to the child-ness of his outfit. Not to mention the rather large lollipop he had in his hand that he hadn't even realized he was holding. To put it plainly, Yami looked down right stupid.

"How did that happen?"

"That's not all." Marik took up his hand, revealing a small squirt gun. He shot water out and hit his target head on, the middle of Yami's pants. Marik put the squirt gun back into his pocket, "Now you look like you wet yourself. Loser!" The children behind him began to point and laugh at Yami. Yami shook his head, tears filling his eyes.

"No… I didn't…" But the children wouldn't stop. They kept chanting little songs about how he had wet himself and how he was such a loser. Yami's hurtful eyes gazed upon Marik, whom was enjoying the site very much. "I can't believe you Marik Ishtar! You really are pure evil!" Marik laughed.

"Just wait until you see what I've done with your friends in the Shadow Realm."

"You got my friends?!"

"Well… I got Mai."

"Oh…" Yami wasn't going to lie, that was pretty lame. Was Mai actually one of their friends? He knew she was Joey's lover face, even though she was about ten years older than him. Then again, it didn't really matter to begin with.

"And your next!" Marik threatened with an unkindly voice. The children came up and tried to restrain Yami from moving. Yami struggled with all his might to get out, and luckily he was able to slip by their fingers and run away. Yami wanted to get out of this dream as fast as he could. He wanted to go back to reality…

--

"Woah, what happened?" Yami looked around. He was in his ghostly form once more, but he wasn't in the sleeping corridors of the Kaiba Corp. blimp. In fact, he was actually on top of the blimp, standing near the dueling arena near everyone else. Yami blinked; what was he doing here? Yami turned and saw that Yugi was awake, standing next to him in his conscious form.

'Oh there you are Pharaoh!' Yugi said, looking over at Yami, 'It's about time you woke up. The duel is just getting good!' Yami looked up and saw that Joey was currently dueling on the arena with a duel disk at hand.

"Joey dueling? Are you kidding me?"

'No, remember? You told me you were going to try and sleep through Joey's duel because it was too painful and you were sick of giving him advice. You told me to wake you up when it's over.' The next question that came to Yami's mind was a simple one.

"And is it over??"

'Nope, it's still just beginning. You were only asleep for about three hours. They haven't even reached the half life points mark.' Yami's face became very pale.

"NO!!" Yami yelled, falling to his knees dramatically, "But that can't be true! It was the middle of the night, and you wouldn't let me play soldiers with you, and Joey was in the mafia, and Tea was winning some stupid friendship award and-"

'Pharaoh, what are you talking about?'

"It's true! That's what happened! And then Mokuba was playing capsule monsters, and Seto needs therapy, and Serenity was being weird, and Duke was cheating…" Yugi started laughing. Yami growled with annoyance and yelled, "It's true, I tell you! It really happened!"

'Oh Yami, only in your dreams.'

--

**A/N:** _I suppose it really isn't over until the very fattest of ladies sings. In this case, that would be Yami… even though he technically doesn't sing. This is the end, my friends, I hope you liked my little two chapter bit and enjoyed it, even though a lot of my characters were slightly OOC and the ending was a little abrupt and slightly lame(and apparently I can't use page breaks anymore?), but that you still liked it overall. I actually did have fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Have a nice day!_


End file.
